Easter Sunday
by Punzie the Platypus
Summary: God bless you! Phineas and Ferb are celebrating Easter! They head out to their church where there's the Easter Egg hunt, where there's the beloved Golden Egg, something Doof and little Suzy Johnson are after. Candace hangs out with Jeremy and they dye Easter eggs. God bless you!
1. Gettin' to the Church

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Phineas and Ferb. Easter's coming up, people! *Does happy, clumsy, fangirly dance* This idea was on my plot bunny list for a while, and it's about time to write it! :D I do NOT mean to commercialize Easter, but I just wanted to make this. HERE WE ARE, HERE WE GO, THIS IS TOTALLY AWESOME!**

Candace was having a tiny, little teenage crisis. It was a beautiful Sunday morning, a beautiful spring Sunday morning. To be vaguely more specific, it was Easter Sunday. The teen could tell that her mom and dad were already downstairs, for the sweet smell of pancakes was floating up the stairs.

Candace was paying no mind to the fragrance, for she was video chatting with Stacy and at the same time trying to pick out an outfit to go to the church in. Her room was strewn with blouses, dresses, shoes, skirts and belts. Stacy was watching from her laptop camera, wearing a purple dress along with a white bowler hat that had a purple ribbon around it.

"Stacy, what am I going to do?" Candace groaned as she tossed a few pairs of shoes out of her way to get to her nearly empty closet. "I have to be downstairs in two minutes and I haven't picked out an outfit!"

"Candace," Stacy said, "this is the biggest Sunday of the year, the biggest holiday of the spring season, and you haven't chosen out an outfit to wear?"

"Well," Candace paused to look at Stacy, "Mom did say last night that I should pick out something or I'll be rushing around in the morning."

"You know, I hate to tell you she told you so, but it fits this situation too well," Stacy said as Candace started to raid through a dresser drawer overflowing with shirts.

"Thanks, Stace, your advice is overwhelming," Candace said sarcastically as she reached over toward her bed. "I mean, all I have is an Easter hat!"

"It's cute," Stacy pointed out. It was a white hat with a pink ribbon and rose pinned onto it. Candace plopped it on her head and said, "I mean, whatever I pick out has to work with my hat!"

Stacy squinted to get a better view of her room. "Good luck. Hey," she added, "where's Phineas and Ferb?"

Down in the kitchen, Linda was busy flipping pancakes, wearing a lovely red dress and black slippers. Lawrence was at the table, sipping a cup of good ol' English tea, wearing a white polo and black pants. A bow tie lay along his collar, untied. Perry was eating from his dish, wearing a homemade collar covered with bunnies; duckies lined it as well.

At that moment, Phineas and Ferb came walking in from their room, Phineas saying to the three, "Good morning!" He was wearing a light blue polo tee and blue dress shorts. Ferb wore the same, save that the blue polo was purple for him.

Linda looked over and smiled as she said, "Good morning to you too, Phineas. Breakfast is ready," and she handed them plates so that they could fill their plates from the pancake platter.

Lawrence took a sip from his tea before asking, "Where's your sister?"

"She's upstairs, having a clothing crisis," Ferb said as he and Phineas took their seats at the table.

"I told her to pick out something last night. She said she had stuff in her closet, so I only got her a hat," Linda supplied as she poured herself a cup of coffee. She leaned against the counter and added, "I hope she can keep this one intact. Every other one I've gotten for her have gotten smashed."

"It's alright if she smashes this one," Phineas said as he peered down to the bottom of the table where Perry was hiding. He gave the platypus's head a rub and added, "We always put them on Perry at the end of the day anyway."

"True," Linda said thoughtfully. "Boys, don't forget to let him out before we go to church."

"We won't," Phineas said. He straightened and looked at Ferb excitedly, "I can't wait! After the service, the Easter egg hunt!"

"There's also egg dying, boys, you usually love that," Lawrence pointed out.

Phineas and Ferb looked at each other for a moment before turning to Lawrence. Ferb said, "If it's all the same with you, Father, we'll just go do the egg hunt."

"Oh, alright then," Lawrence said as he took another sip of tea. He took a piece of pancake and looked down under the table, attempting to try to feed Perry, but instead he was met with a vacant floor. "Say, where's Perry?"

At that moment, Candace came running down the stairs, nearly tripping over Perry.

"I found something to wear!" she said as she came into the kitchen. She was wearing a pretty white skirt with a light yellow blouse, pink shoes and her Easter hat.

"Why Candace, that looks nice," Linda smiled.

"Good," Candace breathed as she slid down onto a chair next to Phineas. "I was thinking it might be a bit much. Hey," she added as she looked around the kitchen, "where's Perry?"

"Funny, I just said the same thing," Lawrence said.

"Really? So, do we know where he went?" she asked.

"No, no we don't," Phineas answered her.

A few seconds passed before Candace shrugged and said, "Alright then."

Perry had managed to sneak out from under the table toward the staircase. (He was able to quickly evade Candace. He was a secret agent after all.) He slunk against the side and tapped the wall in a pattern, making a little door appear. He entered and was sucked down to his lair, a little Easter hat landing on his head. He frowned and tugged off the hat as Major Monogram's face showed up on the screen.

"Good morning, Agent P. Oh, I see you discovered the new appearance of your hat," the Major said.

"It was my idea, Sir," Carl added from behind the camera.

"Carl . . ." Major Monogram said.

Perry sighed and put the hat back on and looked up to the screen. Major Monogram was wearing a lovely tux and Carl had come from behind the camera to comb his hair.

"Like it? It's a rental, but the wife insists," Major Monogram explained.

Perry raised an eyebrow as Carl added, "He's going to his mother-in-law's for Easter."

"Alicia insists! 'Or we'll lose the inheritance!' Oy!" the disgruntled Major said before he added, "OW! Carl, gently!"

"Sorry, Sir," Carl apologized.

"Anyway, Doofenshmirtz has shown activity in many different stores. He's acquired a GPS, a bow tie and a bunny costume. You'd better put a stop to him!"

Perry nodded and gave him a respectful bow before heading to his flying car. Major Monogram and Carl watched him leave before Major Monogram said, "Carl, I-I think I was supposed to tell him something else, but I don't remember what it was."

"If you can't remember what it was, it wasn't that important, was it, Sir?" Carl asked as he paused in his combing.

A few seconds passed before Major Monogram shrugged and said, "I suppose so. Keep combing, Carl, the MIL is particular about my hair."

"The 'MIL', Sir?" Carl wondered.

The Major sighed. "It stands for 'mother-in-law', Carl."

"Wow, I guess our agency isn't the only thing with a bad acronym," Carl said as he began combing.

The Major sighed again. "I KNOWWWWWW."

* * *

There was a sweet little white church off of the usual strip of close-together-buildings. There was a small graveyard along with a field and parking lot. The parking lot was filled with an excess of cars, making parking spaces rare and everyone in the Flynn-Fletcher mini van rather uptight. And by everyone, I mean the two females. Candace, sitting by the window in the back, was calling out, "Dad! Dad! There's a parking space right there!"

"There is?" Lawrence wondered, his brain starting to fry.

"Yes, yes, yes! Hurry!" Candace squealed. Two seconds later, another car pulled in and she fell back onto her seat and groaned.

"Lawrence, there's another one, right by the usher!" Linda hurried to point out. Her hair was starting to get frazzled as she peeked her head out the open window.

"Which usher?" Lawrence asked as he brought the car to a stop. "The one wearing the funny blue shirt or the bald one?"

"The bald one! Hurry!" Linda screeched. They were about to pull in when a blue pickup zoomed into the space instead.

"Oh!" Linda groaned as she clenched a fist. Candace sighed. This should take a while.

**And there's the first chapter. I hope you liked it, and please, review!**


	2. The Easter Egg Hunt Commences

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Phineas and Ferb. The amount of reviews is astonishing; I've left y'all absolutely speechless. He he he.**

The person coming out of the pickup was none other than Doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz. He was wearing a white shirt, brown pants and a slick new purple bow tie. Holding onto his jacket which was lying over his shoulder, he picked out a package from the back of the truck and said to the truck, "Now, BEHAVE, Norm. Remember the last time I left you alone? You go TPed."

"But I looked so pretty in all that white, Dad," Norm said.

"I'm not your father, Norm," Doofenshmirtz hurried to point out. He sighed and walked to the sidewalk. He crossed to the grass and looked around, looking a bit worried.

"Say, where's Perry the Platypus?" he wondered to himself. "Just because it's a holiday doesn't mean that he can miss out on work."

His hand fumbled into his pants pocket and he drew out his cellphone. He pushed a few buttons and when he heard someone pick it up, he said, "Hello? Francis? Yeah, this is Heinz. _I'm evil_. I have sources. Of course I was able to find your cellphone number! Which is a good thing, 'cause I was wondering, where's Perry the Platypus? Yeah, he knows that he's working today, right? Evil never rests, even on Sunday. Yes, I consider myself evil. No, I'm not comic relief! Anyway, so where's Perry the Platypus? Oh, you sent him over to MY place? Oh no, don't you remember? Easter Sunday, I'm at a church. Geez, man. Yeah, just-just send him over. Thank you, Francis. Of course I can call you that, it IS your name. Ta ta!"

While they were talking, Perry was driving over to _Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! _He parked it right on the balcony and shot out of it, landing in a battle stance on the ground. He looked around, surprised, to see the rooms empty, messy, dirty even, but empty. He straightened up and scratched his head when he heard his watch start beeping.

He held it up to his face to see Major Monogram driving a car, no doubt on his way to his mother-in-law's house.

"Sorry, Agent P, but it appears that I had forgotten to tell you something-"

"Francis! Watch the road!" Perry knew that that must be Alicia.

"I am!" Major Monogram groaned before he turned back to the camera. "Doofenshmirtz isn't at his building. He's at a cute little church. There's a problem though; your family is at the same building!" An image of Perry's family showed up. Lawrence had finally found a parking spot and was backing in. "You must not let your host family see you, or else your cover could be blown. Good luck, Agent P!"

_Agent P! _Perry dashed back to his hover car and zoomed off to the church.

He arrived and parked behind some bushes. He hopped out only to see his family walking toward where he was. He instantly dashed behind the bush again.

The five Flynn-Fletchers met up with the Johnsons. Mrs. Johnson was wearing a dark blue blouse and skirt. Suzy was wearing a pretty light blue dress, a lovely new hat and a scowl (she was looking at Candace). Mr. Johnson and Jeremy were wearing polos and Jeremy a tie.

"Happy Easter, everyone," Linda said and the four adults headed inside the church.

Jeremy said pleasantly, "Well, y'all look nice."

"Oh, thank you," Candace said, clasping her hands. She bent down to Suzy's height and said politely, "Your dress looks nice, Suzy."

Suzy looked Candace over quickly and instantly stuck her hand around Jeremy's. Smirking, she stuck out her tongue and used her other hand to put on her hip, an Easter basket sitting in the loop.

Candace quickly straightened to her full height and said quietly, "Harsh."

"I hear that there's going to be egg dying after the service," Jeremy said. Candace nodded. She hoped that if he was dying eggs that she wouldn't spill dye on herself and humiliate her public image.

"Yeah, and then there's the egg hunt! Oh, it's going to be great!" Phineas said excitedly, bouncing up and down a little.

"Not trying to be mean or anything, aren't you two (Jeremy pointed to the two boys), a little old to be entering an egg hunt?" Jeremy wondered.

Phineas looked at Ferb and smiling, said, "Yes, yes we are."

"Cool, cool. Little Suzy here wants to find the Golden Egg," Jeremy said, raising his hand that Suzy was guarding. "She hasn't found it in years past."

"Well, I hope you find it this year," Candace said brightly.

Suzy looked at her with squinted eyes and said darkly, "As do I, Candace, as do I. Come on, Jeremy, I have Sunday school!" Suzy said the last part in her sugary-sweet-Little-Miss-Sunshine voice. "Hurry! Hurry!"

"Coming," Jeremy said patiently. He looked to Candace and said, "Hey, want to go with us while I take Suzy to Sunday school?"

Candace was about to say sure when she saw the look on Suzy's face. She giggled nervously and said, "Naw, you two go on ahead. I'm just going to find Stacy."

"Okay then," and Jeremy and Suzy headed inside, Suzy smirking up a storm.

Candace sighed and looked down to her brothers, both who were smiling.

"Stop looking at me like that," Candace said, folding her arms. She looked off into the distance and added, "Go find Isabella."

"Um, alright," Phineas said, and he and Ferb turned around to see Isabella, wearing a pretty pink Easter dress and pretty pink hat.

"Hey, Phineas, Ferb. Whatcha doin'?" she asked.

"We were just about to go looking for you," Phineas said. He turned around and said, "Candace, we found her."

"OH, I'm going to go find Stacy," Candace growled as she walked away.

The three watched her leave before they turned to face each other.

"She was having a hard time picking clothes this morning," Phineas explained.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh," Isabella said. At that moment, Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro arrived and said, "Come now, children, the service is about to start."

"Okay," said Phineas and practically everyone headed into the church, that is, most everyone but a certain platypus and a growing worried doctor.

Heinz paced back and forth impatiently. "Geez, I hope he shows up. It's so UNLIKE him to be late, well, most of the time, he _is _ late at times," and at that moment Perry, Easter fedora on his head, popped out of the bushes.

Doofenshmirtz clapped his hands together, delighted, and said, "Ahh! Perry the Platypus! I was starting to get worried." He bent to pick up the package that he had gotten from Norm that was lying on the ground. He handed it to Perry and said, "And as it is a holiday, I have a present for you. It'll probably go with your hat."

Perry raised his eyebrows cautiously.

"Don't worry, it's safe. Go-go on," Doofenshmirtz said encouragingly. He looked so excited that Perry just sighed and opened the present. Out bounced a bunny costume that attacked him, forcing himself to wear it. Doofenshmirtz stifled laughter as Perry tried to yank it off, to no avail.

"Ah, you look so cute in that, Perry the Platypus!" Doofenshmirtz said. "Well, now that I've got you trapped, I'll tell you the plan." And he led them to a bench were they both settled down on.

"You see, Perry the Platypus, Easter was an okay part of my childhood. We went to the long church service, went home, opened eggs and ate ham. But, each year, at the church, there was always an Easter egg hunt, and like at every other Easter egg hunt, there was a Golden Egg, the biggest, shiniest, most GLORIOUS of all the hidden eggs. I was always determined to find it, BUT, EVERY SINGLE YEAR, my brother Roger would always find it. I ignored all the other eggs to focus on finding the Golden Egg, and he always found it first. Mom and Dad were always so happy, 'Roger, my son!' I mean, oy! Roger has ruined my Easter for the last time, for this year, Perry the Platypus, _I _will find the Golden Egg! Still-still following?"

Perry looked at him with bored and impatient eyes. Always, his nemesis wanted to take over the Tri-State area, be supreme ruler, and now all he wanted to do was find a peculiarly colored egg? Was there even an Inator involved in all this? He sighed and nodded.

"Okay, then. So, the way I will find the Golden Egg is with a SPG system, or as it is apparently called, a GPS system. Yesterday when they were stuffing the Easter eggs for the hunt, I stuck a tracking device into the Golden Egg. Now, all I need to do is wait until they start the hunt, and guess who's going to find it?" he said excitedly. Perry looked back at him, still bored. "Me, me. I-I'm going to find it, Perry the Platypus."

And so they sat there the entire time, waiting for the service to end. Doof did go in with Perry to use the restroom, drinking fountain, and to listen to his favorite song that they were playing. He also picked up a cup of coffee as they headed out.

The service ended presently and everyone headed out to the church grounds. There was a long, long table covered with newspaper for the dying of the eggs. A little ways away from it was where all the dads congregated to grill the lunch for everyone. All the little children, including Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford and Baljeet headed out to the hunt.

The moms talked and Jeremy and Candace headed to the egg dying table after he took little Suzy to the front line, bunny lined basket in tow. Mrs. Johnson was busy preparing the egg dyes when the two showed up and she said, "Oh, Jeremy, Candace, can you just put these out? We'll be ready in a minute."

"Okay, Mom. Come on, Candace, we can choose seats next to each other," Jeremy said as he carried away a couple of filled cups. Candace saw Stacy unpacked hard boiled eggs. Her friend gave her a happy thumb's up and Candace giggled as she placed the cups on the table. She sunk herself into a seat next to Jeremy and Mrs. Johnson gave the signal for everyone to start dying eggs.

"You two have fun, now. I'm going to go find Suzy," she said as she passed them.

"Okay. So, Candace," Jeremy said as they surveyed the table. "What color are you going to start with?"

"Um, it doesn't matter. Um, how about yellow so if it gets spilled and lands on me, it'll match my shirt?" Candace suggested.

"Hey, if you're worried about staining, I think Mom knows where some aprons are. I can get her to get one," Jeremy offered.

Candace instantly said, "No, no, I'm fine." She secretly didn't want him to think that she was clumsy enough to get dye on herself. Also combine that with the fact that an apron would look silly and make her look vain, she decided against it. She took the yellow and he took the orange and they both started to dye their eggs.

Back where the Easter egg hunt was about to take place, Doofenshmirtz, giggling, tossed his coffee cup into the trash. Unfortunately, he missed. Perry growled and the doctor said, "So what? I'm evil. It's my job." Perry sighed and followed him as they reached the front lines. Fortunately Phineas and Ferb were at the other end with Isabella. Buford was holding onto Baljeet's collar with a death grip as the nerd held both of their baskets.

"Buford, I didn't know you did Easter egg hunts," Isabella said smoothly as she crossed her arms, smiling. The two stepbrothers turned to Buford who said, "Naw. Jeet here's going to do the hunting. I'm just here for the candy. Especially the chocolate eggs. MAN, do I love me some chocolate eggs."

"I can tell," Baljeet sniffed.

Buford began to scold him. Phineas smiled and looked over the rest of the people in line to hunt the eggs. He saw Suzy standing, basket in hand, a firm dangerous glare on her face.

"Hey, Suzy, excited?" he asked her.

Her eyes didn't flicker from the field. "Yes, yes I am."

Buford was still rambling in the background, " . . . and so when I get that Golden Egg." Suzy looked at the bully, stretched out menacingly and yelled, "Hey, YOU'RE not the one who's going to find the Golden Egg. I am! GOT IT?"

Buford looked horribly frightened as he nodded and hid behind Baljeet. Isabella and Phineas's eyes widened and Phineas asked Suzy, "Are-are you okay?"

"What?" Suzy said loudly. A second passed before she realized her mistake and said, "Oh." She instantly shrank and her eyes went all innocent. "Sawry. BUBBLES."

Phineas and Isabella looked back at Suzy as she clasped her hands together. Phineas said uncertainly, "O-kay."

Back to Doofenshmirtz and Perry, they had taken their places in line. Unfortunately, they had taken places right next to Danville's mayor and Doof's brother, Roger. He was wearing a sporting Sunday suit minus the jacket. He had not a basket, so Perry was certain that he was going to only look for the Golden Egg.

"Oh, hello, brother. Lovely day for Easter, isn't it?" Roger said cheerfully. Heinz scowled and folded his arms. "Yeah, it's also great for an Easter egg hunt."

"Ah, yes, the hunt. Joining again this year, Heinz? You know that you wouldn't be able to find the Golden Egg. It's always been mine," Roger laughed.

Doof didn't look like he wanted to laugh. "As a matter of fact, Roger, (he pointed to his brother objectively), I WILL find the Golden Egg this year. I _guaran-tee _it."

"Oh, going off and cheating to do it, are we, Heinz?" Roger wondered.

"Yep, you better believe it," Doof replied. "I'LL be the one coming home with the Golden Egg."

"Not if I can say anything about it, brother," Roger pointed out. The two exchanged looks as Mrs. Johnson called out to all participating, "Alright, everyone. The hunt's about to start." She stopped at seeing Heinz and Roger and she asked them, "Oh, excuse me. Aren't you two a little old to be joining an Easter egg hunt?"

"Yes, Ma'am, yes we are," Roger replied.

Mrs. Johnson smiled and patted his shoulder. "Alright. You two have a good time then." And she walked up to a bench where a horn was. She picked up the horn and called, "Everyone, get ready. Get set, GO!" and she made the horn let out a honking noise.

Phineas, Ferb and their friends instantly spread out, Phineas saying, "According to the last few years, the Golden Egg is usually over by the pond," and the five headed toward the small pond that was located on the property. Suzy, basket in hand, let out a loud war cry and ran out into the field. The rest of the children headed out slowly, picking up and finding the obvious eggs.

Doofenshmirtz and Doofenshmirtz each grinned to the other, Roger's grin happy and Heinz's grin evil, and the two headed out.

**There you go! I hope you liked it and PLEASE, review!**


	3. The Golden Egg, She is Found

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Phineas and Ferb. Here is the last chapter, y'all. I hope you've all enjoyed the story!**

Back at the egg dying table, Candace was plucking out her yellow egg. It was blotchy and looked like it had acne. Still, she looked proud of it as she set it back into a carton labeled Flynn-Fletcher and pointed to it, "Hey, Jeremy, check out this one."

Jeremy, who had several very impressive looking eggs, placed his egg into his carton and looked at Candace's.

"It, um, looks really good, Candace," he said encouragingly as he added another egg to the purple.

"It looks kinda golden, doesn't it? I'm so proud of it," Candace smiled as she clasped her hands together. Some of the dye started to stream down the egg. "I'd hug it, but then it would get all broken."

Back at the egg hunt, Phineas and Ferb were filling their baskets with a fair amount of eggs, but were both wary of the Golden Egg. Isabella found a cluster and she called, "Oh, I've just earned my Found a Nest Full of Plastic-Cavity-Inducing Eggs patch."

"Nice one, Isabella," Phineas smiled as he found a pink one. He put it into his basket and looked up to see Buford standing firmly to the ground. He pointed to his left and said, "Jeet, there's one over there."

Baljeet sighed and walked over there to grab the egg. As he walked back he said, "You know, these are not going to be very kind to your waistline."

"Honestly, I couldn't care less," Buford replied.

A few feet away, Doof was busy following his GPS system. Perry was walking behind him and keeping an eye on him in case he was going to do something crazy.

"Now, let's see, Perry the Platypus, it says that the egg," he had his arms outstretched as he swung his arms around, "is to our left," and they went that way.

Doofenshmirtz bit his lip and said, "Now we go to the right," and so they did.

"Left." They went left.

"No, right now." So they went right. Perry let out a sigh. Doof frowned until he heard a small beeping up ahead. He looked up to see a bunch of bushes clomped together. In them was a tiny glint of gold.

"That way, Perry the Platypus!" Doof pointed. They looked ahead and started to go toward it when they both suddenly stopped, for on the opposite side of the bushes was Little Suzy Johnson, who was looking quite vicious. They both knew that she knew where it was located.

And at that moment, Doofenshmirtz and Suzy let out a loud yell and they both sprinted ahead toward the egg. Perry rolled his eyes and ran after them.

They both came down toward the egg. Everything seemed to be in slow motion. Even their screaming was slowed down. Baljeet had paused to pick up an egg and he looked up to see the two.

"How are they doing that? I shall never know," he sighed as he placed the egg into his basket and headed back to Buford.

Suzy was quite near the egg, but Doof's arms were longer. He managed to swoop down and grab the egg before leaping over Suzy. He landed on his butt, but was happy as he held up the egg and said, "I did it! I found the Golden Egg!" Perry looked at him, unamused, before he walked away, still clad in his bunny suit. There wasn't much evil to defeat here.

Suzy, for once, instead of looking angry, started to sniff and she screamed, "WAHHHH," and her eyes filled with tears, ran to Jeremy.

Phineas and Ferb saw that the egg was taken and Phineas merely shrugged. "Oh, well, so much for that this year, Ferb." As he stopped talking, Suzy rushed past him, crying. "Say, Ferb, why is Suzy crying?" Ferb shrugged and the two, along with Isabella (whose basket was full), Buford (whose basket was being quickly emptied as he stuffed his face with chocolate), and Baljeet (who was sucking a lollipop), followed her to the egg dying table.

Candace was just pulling out a blue egg when the wind blew off her hat.

"Oh, my hat!" she cried as it blew to the ground. She reached down to grab it when Suzy trampled it, racing to Jeremy's arms.

"Great," Candace muttered as she placed the hat on the table and turned to Jeremy and Suzy. The little girl was sobbing into her brother's lap, and Jeremy said, "Hey, Suzy, what happened?"

"I-I found the Goldy Egg and someone else got it!" she cried.

"Oh, Suzy, I'm sorry to hear that," Jeremy said.

Right then Phineas and Ferb and the gang showed up. Phineas looked at the crying Suzy and asked, "What happened?"

"Suzy found the Golden Egg and someone else got it first," Jeremy explained.

"Oh, poor Suzy," Phineas said.

"Yeah. Hey, Suzy, do you want one of my dyed eggs to make you feel better?" Jeremy asked her.

"NO! I want the Goldy Egg!" she sobbed.

Candace frowned sympathetically, for though she didn't like Suzy much, she did know the feeling of not getting something when someone else got it. Her eyes looked at her splotchy, now dried, gold egg. She smiled and plucked it from the carton. She bent down to Suzy's height and said, "Hey, Suzy?"

Suzy sniffed before she turned to Candace. She said in an annoyed voice, "What?"

"Here," Candace proffered the egg, "I know it isn't the real one, but it IS golden, and I, well, thought you might like it."

Suzy looked at the egg for a moment before taking it with both of her little hands. She looked back to Candace with big eyes.

"What do you say, Suzy?" Jeremy prompted her.

"Thank you, Candace," Suzy said. Candace smiled, and then Suzy hopped onto Jeremy's lap and folded her arms, her smile rather smug. Apparently an egg didn't change the protectiveness she had over her brother.

The adults joined them now, Mrs. Johnson saying, "Oh, aren't they sweet?"

"Yes, yes they are," Linda said, and they all simultaneously looked down to see Perry come walking in. He had somehow left his costume somewhere, and was looking the part of a cross-eyed monotreme.

"There you are Perry," Candace smiled as she grabbed her hat and placed it on Perry's head. He growled, and everybody awwwed.

Over the field was Roger and Heinz. The mayor shook hands with Heinz and said, "Well, I guess you did find it, Heinz. Congratulations."

"Thanks, Roger. Now, TO OPEN IT AND SEE WHAT'S INSIDE!" Heinz yelled excitedly. He popped open the egg to see nothing in it besides the little tracking chip he had stuck inside it.

Roger leaned over to look and he said, "Oh, tough luck, brother. Maybe it'll be better next year, when _I _find it. Ta ta."

The elder brother walked away, leaving Doofenshmirtz to yell, "No, no! This can't be happening! Curse whose job was to fill the Golden Egg with candy!"

*Big final chord to end episode* DINT!

**And there's my Easter Phineas and Ferb fic! I hope you liked it, and please review! God bless you, and happy Easter!**


End file.
